


Her Slut

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke is proud to be Dixie's slut. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Slut

_"Slut."_

The word echoes and Brooke keeps her head down, moving as quickly as possible through the corridors, she knows the word has power but for tonight she doesn't care. Usually she would leave after changing into street clothes from her ring outfit, tonight she can't see the point. Dixie had come to her, speaking words she had always wanted to hear. So she was a slut, she admitted it. She packed away her street clothes, moving fast to join Dixie in her car. Neither of them fought this anymore. 

Dixie had all but dragged her to the hotel rooms and yet, even as her knees hit the dirty carpet, Brooke was smiling. Dixie had chosen her. Dixie, her boss, her love, had chosen her. She was quick to obey every order, stroking her hands up under Dixie's skirt, peeling down underwear and moving to take control of Dixie's pleasure. Dixie's hand threads into her hair, pulls her closer and she growls against Dixie, her pace upping, giving her all to get Dixie off. It's short and sharp and almost violent but when Dixie comes apart under her tongue and lips Brooke can't help but feel proud. Dixie pulls her to her feet, strips her with hurried demands and all but throws her to the bed. She smiles, settles herself and spreads her legs willingly. She may be a slut, but she is her lover's slut, and that is all that matters.


End file.
